


we've come quite far, haven't we?

by intertwiningwords



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, 2012 Phan, 2016 Phan, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Memories, POV Second Person, Post-TATINOF, TATINOF, Through the Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: dan & phil through the years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of the seven year phanniversary! enjoy x

You are eighteen, and you are sitting in bed on your laptop. Nobody else is home, and you have been laying in bed all day, mindlessly scrolling through social media and trying to entertain yourself.

Eventually you give up on MySpace and DailyBooth and settle on watching YouTube videos. All the usual people on are the home page: Shane Dawson, Smosh, communitychannel.

  
A new face catches your eye. He has long black hair, and without even thinking, you click on the video, because the title intrigues you, but the boy in the video intrigues you even more.

  
And you remain in bed all day, watching practically every video he has ever made.  
His name is Phil, AmazingPhil, and it sounds cheesy, but he is definitely amazing. He’s hilarious, and interesting, and so creative. He is everything you think you are not, everything you wish you could be.

  
You leave comments on his videos, you follow him on all the social media you can find. It’s probably creepy, but you don’t care. ‘Does this count as stalking?’, you think, as you scroll through his Twitter. You find out he loves all the same things you do; the same video games, the same bands, TV shows, movies.

  
You only stop when you hear your parents come home and call you downstairs to do the chores you forgot to do while they were gone. You fall asleep with a smile on your face, because you’re thinking about the blue-eyed boy with the most creative mind.

 

***

 

You are nineteen, and you laying in your bed on your laptop. Nobody else is home, and you’ve been on Skype with Phil for four hours now. Somehow, you two never run out of things to say. Phil is telling you a list of weird things he did when he was a child, and you are laughing. Phil is the strangest person you have ever known, and it’s so refreshing to talk to him and hear the things that go on in his brilliant mind.

  
He finishes his story and pauses, shifting awkwardly and fiddling with his hair.

  
“Hey, Dan?” he says.

  
“What?” you reply.

  
“Uh, my parents are going away for a week. I was wondering if you...wanted to come stay with me? Obviously you don’t have to, I won’t be offended if you say no because we haven’t known each other long, it’s just, I really like you, and I really want to meet you.” he says, quickly, nervously.

  
You’re grinning now. “I’d love to,” you reply.

  
Phil smiles now, seeming to relax. And conversation continues as normal.  
You plan your trip to Manchester, and try to figure out a good excuse to tell your parents. Maybe you won’t tell that at all.  
You both grow tired, yawning, and finally decide it’s time to hang up. The call has now last five hours, three minutes, and twenty nine seconds. You say your goodnights and hang up.

  
You fall asleep with a smile on your face, knowing in just a month’s time, you’ll be with Phil.

 

***

 

You are still nineteen, but now you are laying in Phil’s bed, his arms wrapped around your waist. Nobody else is home, and you two slept in until noon, and have no plans on getting out of bed any time soon. You’re both quite exhausted after the...events of last night.

You are having the time of your life in Manchester. Phil is even more beautiful in person, and he is warm against your back, and you feel safe. You think you might be falling in love with him, but you don’t say anything. Labelling this makes it real, and everything real is destined to die. It sounds morbid, but you’ve come to be quite an existentialist.

  
You don’t want this to die. So you lay there, smiling to yourself, as Phil pulls you closer against his chest, as if that was even possible, and buries his face in your shoulder.

  
You are both content.

  
“We should film a video together sometime,” Phil mumbles, and you can just barely understand what he’s saying. But you do understand him, and you consider it.

  
“We could,” you say, but you’re not sure. You still aren’t confident with the whole idea of being on camera. But you don’t say no.

  
When you finally get out of the bed, you tell Phil you’ll be in a video. He tweets asking for questions for a Q&A, and you film all the way into the night. Your sleep schedule is going to be absolutely destroyed after this week.

  
“This is the most fun I’ve ever had,” you tell Phil, and he pounces at you, tackling you back against his floor, and you both burst into giggles as he snuggles up to your side.

  
“You’re a dork,” you say, but you’re grinning.

  
“Yeah, but I’m your dork,” Phil replies, grinning right back at you.

  
You want to kiss him, but the camera is still rolling. You want it to turn off, but you don’t want Phil to get off you. You lie there for another moment, Phil’s head resting on your shoulder, like this morning. But eventually, he sits up, and turns the camera off, commenting on how he thinks it went well. You get up off the floor, and you both crawl back into the bed after trying and failing to scrub the Sharpie off your faces.

  
You fall asleep with a smile on your face, right back where you woke up.

 

***

 

You are twenty two, and you are laying on the floor of your living room, surrounded by textbooks you have thrown about. Phil is home, and he practically comes running when he hears your breakdown. You are crying, and you aren’t sure when you started crying, and you’re not sure you’ll ever stop.

  
“What’s wrong?” Phil asks, dropping down on his knees beside you.

  
“I hate law!” you yell, not giving a damn whether your neighbors can hear. “I don’t want this to be my life! I don’t want to be some boring lawyer and throw my life away!”

  
You cry, and you scream, and Phil listens. He doesn’t say a word, he just rubs your back and listens while you rant on about you hate University. You’re grateful; you’d been holding that in for months now, and you’d lost it over a textbook in Phil’s- your lounge.

  
Yes, your, because you live together now. You couldn’t stay cooped up in that prison-like dormitory any more. It was suffocating, but Phil’s apartment was big and bright, and he asked you to move in with him, and you said yes almost embarrassingly quick.

  
And you’re grateful for that too. Even when you couldn’t always get together the money to pay your share of the rent, or when you ate all his food, or when you had a mental breakdown on his living room floor, he didn’t seem to mind. He liked your company, and he liked you.  
You spent the night talking, curled up on the couch, your head resting on his shoulder as he rubbed your back.

  
You decide to drop out.

  
You fall asleep on the couch, tear tracks still on your face, and Phil falls asleep with you in his arms.

 

***

 

You are twenty three, and you are laying in your bedroom, trying not to cry.

  
Thoughts are swirling in your head and all you want to do is scream, but this time Phil won’t come running to hold you. He stormed out after a fight for the third time that month; you knew he’d be back in an hour and you’d apologize and all would be right for a week, but you couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d said.

  
“It’s not my fault people think we’re a couple. If you’re so concerned, just pretend I don’t exist.”

  
“I just...I’m not ready,” you tried to explain.

  
“I get it,” he said. “I’m not mad.” But you could tell he was. “But maybe...we should take a break. Until you are.”  
Even though you felt your world shattering beneath you, you nodded.

“Maybe we should.”

  
And then he left, and now you’ve let your tears start to fall. Take a break? How could you take a ‘break’? You lived in the same damn house, and the whole world saw you as an inseparable duo; how do you take a ‘break’ in that situation?  
It’s been about a half an hour now, and you just want him to come home, so you can spew apologies, but he doesn’t come home for about another two hours, and by then you’ve given up. You’re too numb to fight anymore.

  
You can’t fall asleep, because you can hear him breathing through the thin wall that separates the two of you, instead of beside you.

 

***

 

You are twenty five, and you are sitting in your bedroom at your desktop, writing a page of your book. Phil is upstairs in the office, but he is also on the screen of your computer, because you’re Skyping him from the other room.

  
“So, I’ll write about the Japan trip,” he’s saying, and you nod, but you’re too tired to really care what he’s saying.

  
He senses this - he knows you far too well by now - and says, “Maybe we should quit for the night.”

  
You nod again, gratefully, as you let out a yawn.

  
And the two of you wind up laying in bed in your room, watching reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer until you both fall asleep.

  
It took a while for you two to get back here, but you managed to tiptoe through the shattered glass and mend everything back together.

It sounds cheesy, but you think Phil may be your soulmate. You’d only been in love twice before this, and maybe even only once. The first time, you were too young to know whether you loved her or not, and the second time, she didn’t make you happy. But with Phil, every emotion was so strong, from love to hate; loving his eyes and his creativity, to hating how he eats every snack in the house and how he strikes up conversation with strangers. Even when you were fighting, you could never really hate him.

  
And now you are drowning in work, with the book and all the plans you two have, and he is the only thing keeping you from giving up on it all and giving up in general. He brings out the best of you, in your work and in general. Without him, you would never be where you are today, and as sad as that seems, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. He pushed you to be what you wanted to be, and now here you are.

  
You fall asleep in the bed next to him, mid-episode of Buffy, with a smile on your face, knowing he’ll be beside you in the morning.

 

***

 

You are twenty six, and you are sitting on your couch on your laptop, with Phil beside you. You are watching the filmed production of your own stage show, and live-tweeting to millions of people who are watching it with you.

  
Phil is also on his laptop, typing out a response, and you stop to stare at him. To think, six years ago, you were looking at him through a screen and wishing you could be like him. And now, you’re right beside him, and you feel tears start to well up in yours eyes.

  
You can’t believe you’ve come this far; when you were eighteen, you didn’t even have a best friend. And now, as cheesy as it sounds, you have your soulmate.  
Phil finishes typing and looks up at you, and notices the emotion in your face.

  
“You okay?” he asks softly.

  
You nod, and you’re smiling. “I’m great,” you tell him.

  
He gives you an odd look and shakes his head fondly, looking back up at the screen and chuckling at the ridiculous antics you two are doing.

  
And you watch too, fondly remembering that night and every night that came before or after it. You remember the ending of this show, when you got backstage and, with all the crew’s eyes on you and you not caring, kissed Phil, the adrenaline coursing through you.

  
“We’ve come quite far, haven’t we?” Phil says, and you know he was thinking the same thing as you just were. He’s said that sentence before, back a few years, and if only that Dan and Phil could see this Dan and Phil. Happy, successful, singing on a stage across America, and loving each other without a care in the world.

  
“Yeah,” you smile. “Yeah, we have.”  
And maybe, one day, you’ll tell the internet that you fell in love with Phil before you even met him. A boy with blue eyes and a brilliant mind who, for some reason, messaged you back, and now he’s right beside you.

  
You reach over and take his hand, and he squeezes it tightly, and you are content.  
Later that night, you fall asleep, Phil pressed against your back and his face buried in your shoulder, and you are sure that this is the happiest you’ve ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this in english class with tears in my eyes  
> also if you're one of my friends from twitter i'm sorry for being trash  
> anyway hope you liked it


End file.
